


Pet names by tango65

by tango65



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, None needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tango65/pseuds/tango65
Summary: Bodie has plenty of pet names for Doyle, but what will Doyle use as a pet name for Bodie?





	Pet names by tango65

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to the Tea and Swiss Roll LJ Weekly Obbo Challenge 28- Theme "Wonder".

They had a night off and were enjoying just being together and watching the game. At least that's what Bodie thought they were doing, but turned to see the look on Doyle's face that meant he was thinking too much again.

“OK, what is it this time?”, he asked his partner in exasperation. “Hm”, Doyle was brought back to reality, “nothing important, just thinking.” When nothing more was forthcoming, Bodie turned off the box (game was a foregone conclusion anyway) and turned back to his mate. He knew if he didn't get this out of his partner now, then his plans for the rest of the night would be severely hampered.

Doyle looked up in suprise at his partner's movements, but recognising the expression on his face, decided to offer up further information without comment. “Just thinking about pet names.” “What?” Bodie hadn't expected anything like this. “You know, the little names we call each other, well more you than me really.” Doyle continued. “I was just trying to remember all the pet names you call me. There's sunshine, petal, flower, Goldilocks, golly, as well as the bionic golly, mate, Batman and Angelfish, just to name the more frequent ones.”

“So?”, asked Bodie, “I thought you liked them.” “I do,” came the quick reply, “but I also realised that I don't really have a pet name for you. I call you sunshine and mate, but nothing else, so I was just trying to come up with something that would be perfect for you, perfect for us.” “So what did you come up with?,” Bodie was getting interested now.

“I think I discovered the perfect name for you, and its based on a couple of your best features.” A small smile had appeared on Doyle's face, which sent all kinds of warnings to Bodie's brain. “Oh yeah”, he asked suspiciously, “what?” “The grin on Doyle's face broadened, “You're always reminding me of our age difference. Yes, I know I'm nearly three years old than you,” he continued, stalling his partner's recitation of that fact, “and that's the first part. The second part, just describes you to a T.” His face was pure grin by now. “So what is it?,”Bodie growled. “Robin” came the cocky reply. “What the hell has Robin got to do with anything?” Bodie grunted in exasperation. Doyle slowly stood up as he replied, “Well, he's a partner to Batman, which is one name you call me, but I chose it because of the nickname that Robin has.” With that he bolted for the bedroom.

It only took a moment for Bodie to realise what he was talking about before he was straight after him. 'Boy' he may be in comparison to his partner's age, but now he was going to demonstrate to said partner exactly what a 'Wonder' he was and no words would be required.


End file.
